Abrupt Romance?
by Ellinaux
Summary: If it weren't for that, "Oh so erotic" dream, life would have gone on normally. Yaoi Lemon. KyoxYuki. Rated M for Obvious Yaoi Goodness in later chapters.
1. Dream

Yady- yada. I don't own Furuba in any way. Well any ways enjoy, hehe no In depth summary so you gotta read to know what happens :p

More Chapters to come.

* * *

_ "No… ah." Yuki panted as a trail of saliva rolled out of his mouth, down his hot red cheeks, and onto the crumpled bed sheets. There were tears, Kyo could see them as he fondled with Yuki's hard erection. _

_ "Ahhh! Please Kyo, why, why are you doing this?" Yuki stuttered as he could feel himself getting hotter, c loser to that blissful release. Yuki, pinned down on his knees with his ass sticking high into the air as Kyo, who had one hand caressing Yuki's erection and the other moving up and down Yuki's side while occasionally playing with his hard pink nipples, moaned. He was trembling beneath Kyo, crying for him to stop._

_ "Please Kyo, stop… stop..." Yuki's voice faded away._

"Ah!" Kyo jumped awake, sitting straight up in his bed, the cover all tossed around.

"What the hell was that?" Kyo panted as he recalled the events of his oh so erotic dream. Sweat was dripping down his shirtless torso, his hands were trembling. He could still fell Yuki beneath his body, his smooth skin, and those seductive purple eyes. His heart was already racing again. Then he suddenly realized, as he looked down,

"Crap…" Kyo blushed, embarrassed at his own body's reaction. Then his door opened and the prince of his dreams waltzes in. Kyo tensed up and turned even more beat red again.

"GET OUT!" Kyo growled and making sure he had his little problem covered with the covers.

"… Fine but I just came to say you're going to be late for school." Yuki said with his velvet voice. Kyo glanced over and as he took in the frail slender figure and images from his dream came rushing to him.

"Uh I- I'm not going."

"Suit yourself, stupid cat." And with that he was gone just as quick as he came. Kyo let out a sigh, seems like he didn't notice.

" Dammit, why would I have a dream like that, and of that filthy rat, too. " Kyo laid back into bed since he wasn't going to school.

"Well, I should really take care of that." Kyo got up and headed towards the shower.

Later that day Yuki came home having dropped Tohru off at work. It seemed that Shigure wasn't home either. He walked into the living room and saw at what seemed to be a lazy cat sleeping on the sofa. He walked over and looked down at the orange haired teen. He knelt down so that he was face to face with the cat.

Kyo was sleeping on his side, with one arm underneath his head as a pillow and the other laying next to his face. Yuki gazed on at the defenseless cat, those long slender fingers, slightly parted pink lips, so irresistible.

"What a wonderful face you were making this morning, so flushed red and embarrassed. I wonder what happened to make you react in such a way. Maybe you really are sick."

Yuki, leaning closer to Kyo's face planted a light kiss upon those pink parted lips. Then pulling away he placed his hand on Kyo's forehead. Kyo opened his eyes a little, his vision a little blurry. Then he realized who it was that had touched him. So close, Yuki was so close to him. It was too much for him. He quickly sat up distanced himself from Yuki, his face instantly red, his heart racing, and his hands were getting sweaty.

"Yuki!? What are you doing." He looked on at the usual calm, expressionless face of the rat.

"Liar. You're not sick at all." Yuki got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"You shouldn't play Sick, Tohru was worried about you." He looked back and let his eyes linger on that of the cats for a second before disappearing around the corner. _'There it is again, that embarrassed expression of yours, how cute it is.' _Yuki thought as he let a grin creep across his face.

Kyo was on the roof, he couldn't sleep, and he didn't want to sleep. He was scared he would have that kind of dream again. He could hear someone coming up on the roof; sure it was Tohru he didn't even look over. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"What?"

"You've been acting weird all day, stupid cat." Kyo sat up and looked into the dark eyes of Yuki. He was speechless, blushing. He quickly regained his composure and looked away, not wanting to see those seductive eyes of his. Kyo didn't know why all of a sudden he was having these feeling towards Yuki, his supposed rival. It was probably just a phase he was going through, he even considered he was just "deprived" and was relieved stress though the dreams.

There was a silence between the two boys, Kyo who never answered and Yuki who was waiting for a reply. Then Kyo heard Yuki moving and then the next thing he knew Yuki was close behind Kyo with his arms draped round his shoulders. Yuki was embracing Kyo from behind, Yuki's chest right on Kyo's back. Yuki could feel Kyo's heart racing. Yuki held on tighter and leaned so that his lips were right by Kyo's ear.

"If you keep making those cute faces…" he paused, lightly licking Kyo's earlobe, " I won't be able to control myself." Yuki whispered seductively.

_ 'What's this? What the hell is going on? Is he seducing me or just teasing. This isn't like Yuki at all; I would have never thought he would do something like this.' _ The thoughts raced through the cat's mind as he could feel his face heating up from embarrassment.

"What… are you doing… Yuki?" Kyo stuttered.

"Now I know you're not that much of a stupid cat to know when someone is seducing you." Yuki grinned. Kyo pushed Yuki away from him and turned around to look at him. His face all red and flustered. His hands were shaking again, his eyes wide in surprise. Yuki grinned and crawled the short distance over to Kyo, and between Kyo's legs Yuki went, and once again his arms were around Kyo's shoulders as he looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Now that's the face I'm talking about." And in for the kill he went. Yuki placed his lips lightly against Kyo's. They were soft, Yuki's lips, and warm. Yuki pulled away to gaze into the shocked face of Kyo. He smiled and moved away, making sure to let his finger tips slide against the cat's cheek, and he slowly walked away with just a simple "Goodnight".

* * *

Haha I'm so mean. You have to wait till I post the next chapter to see Kyo's reaction. So please leave reviews, I love reading them.


	2. Not Sorry

And on to the next chapter we go. Hehe another cliffy, sorry. But I promise good Yaoi goodness in the next chapter.

* * *

Kyo paced his room; he wasn't getting any sleep after what just happened. He was still in shock. Yuki, who had nothing but insults for Kyo, kissed him. His heart was still racing. He didn't know how to react or let alone even face him.

Yuki was in the shower, he couldn't believe how daring he had been tonight. He had actually kissed Kyo, the guy he had always secretly had a thing for. Well, maybe more than a thing, maybe more like an obsession now. He sat down in the shower and held his hand over his heart; it was still racing from earlier. Images of Kyo entered his mind and thoughts of the numerous dreams that he had where Kyo had ravaged him to the most heightened sense of pleasure. How pleasurable those dreams were. He found himself getting hard just from the thought of those dreams coming true in the near future.

He let his hand slide a little down from his chest and played with one of his nipples. Then leaning against the wall of the shower he let his other hand wander to his now hard erection. Stroking it, he imagined that is was Kyo who was touching him. He panted his pace quickening.

" ah… hmm.. Kyo." He moaned, his legs opening a bit more as he got more into his fantasy. He stopped leaning on the wall and leaned over, his head resting on the wet ground of the shower and his ass propped high the air. The hand that was fondling his nipple then moved back to his tight entrance. Lightly touching at first then proceeding to shove one, then two fingers in. He pumped himself harder now, trying to hold back the moans that so wanted to burst out.

"hm.. ahhh, Kyo… Kyo." He let a few quite moans escape. He could feel himself getting closer to his pleasurable release. His body was on fire, his face flushed red, and he was almost there. Saliva ran down the side of his mouth, his eyes were glazed over, and he was panting more frequently now.

"Ah." Yuki let out a moan as he came all over his hand. He just laid there, letting the shower beat against his back, his heart slowing down.

"Kyo…"

Kyo was sitting in his seat at school. The teacher was giving lecture, but he was more occupied with the rat that was mischievously staring at his back with the most devious smile across his face. He had a bright red blush across his face, against his strongest will he had fallen asleep last night and happened to have that dream again, a little more erotic than last time though. He tried to ignore the stare he was getting from the rat.

Kyo and Yuki were once again home alone after school. Shigure had just bid them farewell as they walked in. It was really a very awkward moment as there was silence between them when Shigure finally left. Yuki stood there and watch as Kyo left up the stairs and to his bedroom. He was kind of depressed that Kyo was acting as if nothing happened. It also kind of pissed him off. He followed Kyo up to his bedroom.

Yuki walked in on Kyo as he was taking his school uniform off. The shirt was already tossed on the floor and his pants were unbuttoned as Kyo looked over at Yuki, who had just so suddenly walked in. Kyo instantly turned red.

"W- What? Do you mind? I'm kinda changing here." Kyo nervously stuttered. Yuki grinned as he made his way over to Kyo. Kyo tensed up,

"Hey what do you think you're doing!?" He panicked. Yuki standing right in front of him, he placed a hand Kyo's cheek and smiled gently. Kyo pushed him away.

"W-why the Hell do you keep doing weird stuff like that." He was flustered and nervous. Yuki moved closer and Kyo back away until he reached a wall. Yuki came close again and put his arms around Kyo's waist, hugging him.

"Uh… this… is really weird. You're the one acting strange, idiot." Kyo didn't know what to do. Yuki stood on his toes so he could properly place a kiss on Kyo. His arms moved around Kyo's neck so he couldn't escape him again. Kyo tried to push him away, but even though he looked weak, Yuki was quite strong. Parting, Yuki looked up into Kyo's shocked orange orbs. Letting go of his neck he place one of his hands Kyo's cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over his lips. He tilted his neck to the side and let out a sigh, keeping his almost sad wanting gaze upon Kyo.

"Do you hate it that much?"

Kyo looked down, gazing into those wanting purple eyes. He didn't quit know what to do. Yuki broke their gaze and stepped away. He put one arm across his stomach, resting the other elbow on top of that. Then placing his hand on over his eyes, which had started to betray him and let lose those feelings of despair that he had so well kept in check until now, he let out a little laugh.

"Hehe of course your silence is your answer then. Well it was stupid of me to think that you would actually in some way accept my feelings. I should have never told you. I should have never kissed you. ." Yuki turned around and started to leave. He turned around and looked at Kyo again one last time.'

"But I won't say I'm sorry." He grinned as a tear rolled down his face. And with that he turned back around and started to head out.

Yuki went to his room, closing his door and headed to his bed. He laid face down, with his head in his pillow. He finally let his well composed self go. No more hidden emotions and only the silent darkness was there to bear witness to this tragic story.

* * *

yeah I know it was a short chapter but I did it on purpose. So I love you all if you Give me those awesome reviews :D

And I'm already mostly done with the next chapter so it should be up either by tonight ( if I feel like giving it to you guys right off the bat) or waiting a little so I can ( Be mean and evil) and draw out the suspense.

.Heart.


	3. Horny Alley Cat

Ok. So I know I took longer to put this one up, but it turned out to be a really long chapter compared to the other ones. But no you Guys get what you've been Waiting for...

**Kyo's Response! **_-dun dun dun-_

Hehe Have fun.

Dis: I don't own kyo or yuki, but if I did they would be having hot butt sex every episode. w

* * *

About an hour later Yuki was still lying awake on his bed, he had cried till he could cry no more, and then proceeded to stare at his ceiling. His door opened, and he tilted his head up to see who was intruding in. He sat up when he saw who it was, the orange headed teen whose gaze was fixated on the floor.

"Kyo?" Yuki stared on at Kyo who refused to look up. He walked over to Yuki's bed and sat down beside the now fully upright Yuki. Kyo continued to stare at the floor, Yuki could see his downcast eyes now, and it was as if he was deep in thought. Yuki sighed; it was causing him so much confusion.

"If it's going to cause you this much stress, then you should just forget the whole thing happened. I didn't mean to…" Yuki was cut off.

"Shut up." Kyo said abruptly under his breath. A few seconds later, who felt like hours to Yuki, Kyo looked up and into the confused gaze of the rats. He leaned over and placed a small kiss on the rat's soft pink lips. He was shocked, an understatement really.

"I don't…" as Kyo parted.

"Don't? Don't what?"

"I don't… I don't hate it." Kyo broke their gaze, blushing, and looked down at the ground. Yuki was at a loss for words. Did this just really happen, or did he fall asleep and this is all some kind of cruel dream.

"Don't stare at me like that." Kyo stuttered embarrassed.

"Again…" Yuki said soft and quickly. Yuki had a little taste of heaven, and he wanted more.

"What… again?" Kyo said not too sure what Yuki was talking about.

"Kiss me…" Yuki placed his hand on Kyo's cheek, "Kiss me again… Kyo."

Kyo was still embarrassed but complied with Yuki's request. He leaned over and their lips touch ever so lightly again. Yuki turned facing Kyo, putting both his arms around Kyo's neck, impassioning their kiss. Kyo slipped his hands around Yuki's thin waist, wanting to be the dominant on in this exciting situation; he pushed Yuki down below him. They positioned themselves so now Kyo was completely on top of Yuki, straddling him, with Kyo using one hand for balance and the other to roam around under Yuki's pajama shirt. He lightly ran his nails down Yuki's side and back up to fondle with one of his semi-hard nipples, thanks to Kyo's cold hand. Yuki, with both arms around Kyo's neck, played with his silk smooth orange strands. Yuki was getting hot from everything, the touching, his hot breath, and their tongues now mingling with each other.

"Ha ah….." Yuki quietly moaned as he breathed in and out between hot kisses.

"Kyo…" He whispered his name. Kyo had stopped his attack on Yuki's lips and moved down to his neck. After leaving a passionate "love bite" on his neck Kyo went to unbuttoning his shirt. When the shirt was completely unbuttoned Kyo continues his kiss attack but instead of his neck or lips Kyo left a trail of kisses all the way down to one of Yuki's now hard nipples. Swirling his tongue around it and gently biting on it. Yuki arched his back and moaned once again, a bright blush across his face. Kyo stopped his teasing and looked up at Yuki.

"So what happened to that oh so composed, unemotional prince?" He teased as he gazed on at the half closed glazed eyes of the rat. His mouth was partly open with a trail of saliva that had escaped between the slightly parted lips and ran all the way down to the crumpled sheet that Yuki had been gripping on to. Yuki meet Kyo's eyes in that seduction look of his, and that was it. Kyo now officially had a hard on and apparently so did Yuki.

"Are you gonna sit there and stare at me all night or are you going to take responsibility for what you've done to me." Yuki begged in that velvet voice of his. Kyo's pupils dilated as he went in to full on horny alley cat sex mode. Nothing was gonna stop him from eating his sexy little mouse tonight.

Kyo moved the hand that was playing with Yuki's nipples and quit quickly and unexpectedly shoved his hand down Yuki's pajama pants and started to play with Yuki's hard erection.

"Ah Kyo!" Yuki moaned out load as he threw his head back into the pillows covering his mouth so he would stop moaning so loud. He didn't want to wake up the others who were just down the hall. Yuki propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Kyo, who was kissing his way down Yuki's stomach. Kyo looked up at Yuki for a second, his gaze, so full of lust and wanting. It shocked Yuki at first, he had never seen such a gaze before from Kyo, but he liked and it totally got him hot. Yuki's heart was beating fast, he was trembling.

Kyo was just above Yuki's pajama pant line, temporarily ceasing to play with Yuki's hard cock. He managed to pull off Yuki's pajama pants and boxer shorts making him completely naked now. He went up to Yuki's panting face and slipped his tongue in; swirling around each other, when he parted there was still a trail of saliva that was connecting them.

"You too... It's not fair that I'm the only naked one here. "Yuki pleaded. Kyo backed off a little and took his shirt off, while distracted Yuki's took his chance and pushed Kyo beneath him. The table turned and Yuki now on top with the most devious smile across his face. He kissed Kyo on the lips then moved down to his neck and then to his nipple, Kyo certainly wasn't protesting even though he wanted desperately to touch the rat. Yuki made his way to the top of Kyo's pants.

"Hehe you've been suffering too right, down here." He grinned while starting to undo Kyo's usual green cargo pants.

"It's my turn now to pleasure you."Yuki said seductively as he pulled out Kyo's hard erection. He first licked the length of it, letting his breath run over Kyo. Then he teased the tip, swirling his tongue around and lightly sucking on the top occasionally gliding across that sensitive slit. Kyo propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the rat, who would glance up at him with those big purple eyes.

_'He's big… it will probably hurt the first time.' _ Yuki thought as he took more of Kyo into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, Kyo place a hand on top of Yuki's head entangling his fingers with his hair. Yuki knew he was doing a good job when he started to hear Kyo lose his grasp on his self control and letting out little moans. Kyo couldn't take much more of this abuse; he stopped playing with Yuki's hair and slid two fingers into his mouth. Then sitting up, without interrupting Yuki or course, he reached his arm out until finally reaching Yuki's sweet entrance. Yuki, who happened to be on elbows and knees with his butt up, made it all too easy for Kyo to insert a slick saliva covered finger just inside of him. He let out a slight moan as Kyo stretched him with Kyo's erection still deep his moist mouth. The vibrations almost sent Kyo over the top.

"Yuki, that's enough, I can't!" Kyo pulled his fingers out and grabbed on to Yuki's hair again, pulling him away from him, with a slight _'Pop' _sound as it left Yuki's mouth. Kyo pulled Yuki on top of him and snaking his hand behind Yuki and after caressing his leg a bit slide his fingers back inside to prepare Yuki as best as possible for what was to come.

After some more making out and a little more fondling Kyo thought it the perfect time to move on, removing his fingers he pushed Yuki over so now Kyo was on top of him.

"Ah… Kyo." Yuki disappointedly moaned as the pleasure had stopped. Kyo then proceeded to position himself in front of Yuki's entrance while kissing him on the neck, then close to his ear Kyo whispered,

"I would say prepare yourself cause it might hurt, but I'm not gonna sugar coat lie about this, it's gonna hurt… a lot." And with that Kyo slowly began with just the tip and then slowly put his whole hard length inside of the tight virgin ass of his beloved Yuki. Slowly moving in and out, and letting a couple 'Damns' and 'Fucks' slip out, Kyo gazed at the painfully pleasured face of Yuki.

"A-ah…Hah Hah" Yuki painfully moaned every time Kyo moved. Yuki didn't know how to feel, it hurt so much, but he had never felt something this satisfying in his entire life. Soon though, Yuki's pain turned into just pure pleasure. Kyo could hear the difference in moans as he discovered Yuki was getting more used to him. Kyo pulled out and turned Yuki over so he was now on his hands in knees.

"Ha ah Kyo- AH!" Yuki covered his mouth, accidentally letting a scream of pleasure out as Kyo, without hesitation, slide all the way back in to him. Kyo moving quicker now set a steady pace. Yuki's arms were trembling too much and he laid his head down on the bed, he bit on his middle finger knuckle in an attempt to help cover up his moans of pleasure.

Kyo looked down at Yuki, sweat rolling down his chest and forehead, mouth slightly open, almost drooling at the sight of Yuki beneath him. It was enough to almost make him cum. The bed shook a little now as Kyo picked up the pace a little, swaying with their movement. Kyo stopped for a moment though, not taking himself out, he leaned over to Yuki's shoulder and kissed it, then whispering close to his ear.

"I'm really starting to love those faces you make while I'm so deep inside of you," Kyo, who's hands were around Yuki's little waist, pulled Yuki closer to him, and going in and out a couple of time nice and slow. It was torture to Yuki, he wanted to stop teasing and fuck him senseless again already. Yuki moaned out loud again but tried to keep it somewhat quite.

"Kyo…Ha please…" Yuki begged.

"Please?" Kyo teased. Yuki pulled away from Kyo, turned around, and sat on Kyo's lap slowly letting Kyo's hard cock enter him again. Moving by himself a couple of times, nice and slowly, then stopping Yuki lowered his lips down to Kyo's ear and licked and nibbled on it. Then whispering seductively,

"Fuck me… fuck me hard Kyo-ah Hah." Yuki moaned as Kyo started to move, quicker than before, the bed now making little almost unheard squeaking noises. Yuki buried his head in the Kyo's neck with both arms around him too. Kyo was ramming himself deep inside of Yuki. Against his will moans were escaping as he could feel himself getting closer to his release. Yuki used one of his hands and took hold of the back of Kyo's head, entangling his fingers with Kyo's hair.

"K-Kyo." Yuki whispered under his breath. Kyo knew what that was for, he was feeling it to, there wasn't much more time left before he came too. They were both out of breath and tired, Kyo slowed a little and then stopped, Yuki let go of his neck and moved so that their tongues were once again wrestling. Yuki stood on his knees and let Kyo slip out of him, but then sat back down on his lap, their hard erections rubbing against each other. Yuki broke their kiss as he used his hand to do the finishing touches on him and Kyo.

Kyo now panting himself, with his arms around Yuki and groping his ass, cursed under his breath as Yuki moved his hand up and down. Then with a couple of more moans they both came together, saying each other's name. They kissed each other a little more, not wanting to leave each other's embrace just yet. Yuki pulled away first and looked at the orange eyes of Kyo and smiled.

"That was awesome.." Yuki said still out of breath.

"Hehe yeah, it was. If I would have know it was gonna be this much fun I would returned your feelings earlier." He smiled, kissing Yuki's forehead. Yuki got off his lap and laid down on the bed on his side, Kyo followed laying down facing put his hand on Yuki's cheek, leaned over, and kissed him one more time on the forehead. Yuki snuggled closer to him and giggled.

"We should do that again sometime." Kyo returned his giggle.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Hey…" Yuki said quietly.

"hm?" Kyo almost half asleep.

"I love you."

"I know." Kyo stated, Yuki was offended and backed away from him a little so he could look in his eyes.

"Don't you love me too?" He pouted.

"Hehe of course I do." Kyo teased.

"Then tell me, Yuki said snuggling back up to him. "Tell me that you love me."

"No."

"Ah Why?" Yuki backed away again. Kyo blushed.

"Cause it's too embarrassing." Yuki looked down into those orange orbs, looking like he was about to cry. Kyo winced.

"Fine, just don't pout like that. I'm only saying this once so listen up." He paused a little, gazing into those big purple eyes. He leaned over and whispered in Yuki's ear.

"I love you too, my Yuki." Yuki smiled and snuggled back up to Kyo with the biggest smile on his face. And then the Cat slept with the mouse, embracing each other ever so tightly, never wanting the morning to come and the night to end.

The End.

* * *

So yeah... An entire 2,000 something word chapter full of nothing but "Hot horny alley cat" lemon. :D

Well hope you enjoyed this little story. Look out for me cause I'll be positing some other stuff up. Of course it'll all be about BoyxBoy love making. It's hard to write about anything else, I feel lame.

Oh and I also have an original Yaoi story that i'll be posting on Fictionpress soon. I'll keep my profile updated if your interested.

Well ciao.


End file.
